Star Shoots
by Outside The Box
Summary: Gon is introduced to a girl who has survived a past attack by the Genei Ryodan. Through Gon, Alysa learns that life is more than waiting in fear. GonOC R
1. 1

Summary or A/N: A Gon and OC fanfic of how a girl meets Gon and her life is changed forever by Gon's passion for freedom. All Mary-Sue Hunters and OC searchers are welcomed to put my writing to the test. Girls, let us step away from the stereotypical 'cool guy' and see how Gon would make the perfect guy for us all (that is, if he were to be real).

Star Shoots

Some would call the land a peaceful land. Fragile and resilient life sprout from the earth to cover the bare, empty land to a prosperous earth for them to reside upon. The valleys roll down as hills onto open valleys of lush open life where the sun baptizes the beautiful land of its true value. A river winds down from the top of those hills and glistens with its pure essences. Small fish swim through the mild currents and several leap into the air to capture the tiniest bit of the warm sun rays on their slippery scales.

In its place, a bright red ball is cast. A slight disturbance spurs as the ball collides playfully into the water. The fish hurry away from the colorful object and make haste to their safe havens. However, one eyes catches a fluttering substance that follows with the sphere. A lure sends the fish to quickly swim towards the cloned bait in a hurry. Its lips close against the hook before it realizes its form is drawn completely from the water.

"Yes! A perfect catch!" a boy's cry of delight calls as the fish struggles against the hook of the ball. The fool's bait hangs as a detached string drooling from the fish's mouth. The fish struggles against the lack of oxygen to breathe, the pain within its mouth before giving away to the airy atmosphere.

Another boy rests in the grass several feet away. A tree serves as a cooling shade for the young boys and the grass beneath the boy's palms are cool, damp, and fresh of newly, cut green grass. This adolescent has silver white hair that slightly overshadow his dark, gray-blue eyes. The darkness in his eyes may have resembled a past that has harmed his mental state but the excitement that draws on his face is one of a boy's. Regardless of his maturity in his mind, his personality and decision gives in to his youthful age of free will.

His name is Killua Zaoldyeck.

The boy that holds the rod smiles cheerfully. His hair rests as black spikes that hold a graceful tip at the end. Whether it is strangely natural or a costly amount of mousse or hairspray that keeps his hair like this, not even Killua knows. The magical aspect of Gon though, is the aura of carefree happiness that would bring a man of lifelong sorrow to the light. It would bring a girl's depressing moment of the negativity towards herself to be transformed into a joy that disregards her own physical features or others.

His name is Gon Freeces.

"Are we finished for the day?" his friend, Killua, asks. "You have caught plenty of fish to cook for tonight. Perhaps a bit too many..."

"Yes, I think it will be enough! Can you help me, Killua?" Gon inquires with an innocent smile. Three buckets were full of fish leaving Killua to ponder how so much fish resided in this luscious river. Reluctantly, the young boy agrees to help as he carries two of the three buckets. Gon quickly gathers his fishing materials together and carries the last bucket. The two head back towards Gon's small town that nests on the small area of Whale Island.

"When is Leorio suppose to come to your house?" Killua asks.

"Three o' clock. I invited him over to stay for the weekend. I wanted to know how he was doing. We haven't kept touch in a long time." He says. It is obvious in his tonality that it brews much excitement of meeting a far friend once more. It is the thrill of an expectation that something beneficial and large was about to happen. It is the joy of winning a world-known prize.

The young Zaoldyeck did not have the occupied amount of joy brewing in his mind but only wonders how that innocent friend of his can become so excited over a visit of a distant friend. His excitement comes as if he had discovered a lost ancient treasure, made a historical discovery that would change the world, or found that his dear friend came back alive from a terrible brawl against the entire Genei Ryodan force with a slim one percent chance of coming back alive.

Maybe zero.

The two boys at last arrive in sight of Gon's house to reveal a tall man dressed in black with messy jet black hair standing at the door. The shades of his clothes are an opposite theme opposed to the light colors upon Gon's lovely residence.

Dropping the bucket and the fishing equipment, Gon dashes down the hillside as Killua can only smile at the childish aspect of the boy.

"Leorio!" the boy waves energetically. The young man's attention is caught by Gon's over-ecstatic calls and his face of patience and tolerance breaks into a youthful grin.

"Gon!" he waves in return. "How are you?" The boy stops and does not even catch his breath.

"Things have been so slow without you Leorio! It feels like the days move a little slower when you're not around. Sometimes we lack the comedy relief to keep the day on a constant move!"

"Comedy relief, eh?" Leorio slightly gasps. 'Is that all this kid remembers me as?' The doctor-to-be smiles feebly. "It is good to see you again anyway. Kurapika told me to wait out here for you." He shakes his head. "He still has not gotten over those house spiders of yours that you have."

"Well I thought Kurapika could take care of that by himself." Gon smiles. "Killua!" he calls. Leorio looks further ahead to see the Zaoldyeck walk down the hill in a strange fashion he has never seen the cool, collected boy done. He carries a handle of a bucket in each hand and the last handle with his mouth. Fish fills a sufficient amount of the three buckets to consider it a weighty load. Leorio's first instinct is to laugh but he knows better than to do so for the boy holds much more power over him than he could comprehend.

"Thanks Killua." Gon expresses his gratitude as Leorio holds the door open for the young assassin.

As Killua wanders inside and makes his way to the kitchen, he sees a person residing on Gon's sofa. He sees immediately it is a young girl and notices the surprised look on her face.

A/N: I still find it hard to see how others find it difficult to have a young girl and keep Killua in character. Sudden ending. Shall introduce her formally in the next chapter. CC, RR are welcome. Flames are not. Yes, I know what flames are. Reviewing without reading and criticizing is one.


	2. 2

Summary or A/N: A Gon and OC fanfic of how a girl meets Gon and her life is changed forever by Gon's passion for freedom. All Mary-Sue Hunters and OC searchers are welcomed to put my writing or OC to the test. Girls, let us step away from the stereotypical 'cool guy' and see how Gon would make the perfect guy for us all (that is, if he were to be real).

Star Shoots

The girl immediately stands up to greet Killua but the boy already disappears into the kitchen. The door opens a second time distracting her from the silver-hair adolescent and sees Leorio with a boy of her age enter the living room of the pleasant, well-furnished home. The young boy seems to recognize her and waves energetically as if the two had once been acquainted before.

"Do you know her, Gon?"

"No." he shakes his head cheerfully. Leorio sighs for some unexplained reason. "Who is she?"

"She is a patient of mine. I took her over here because her conditions are only what I am familiar with."

"What makes you so smart to be familiar with something special?" Gon asks in a dumbfounded tone. Leorio gapes at the younger male.

"I'll tell you later." He brushes the topic aside. The girl bows to the two and Gon imitates the polite greeting. She quickly brushes her long, black hair aside nervously and straightens her red and green plaited skirt.

"My name is Gon Freeces! Are you a friend of Leorio?" he asks holding out his hand.

"I suppose." She smiles feebly, slowly accepting the friendly welcome. The first aspect of the girl that struck the boy as odd is her face. Her arms and her face are a pale white. Red rings engulf her eyes like a severe case of allergies had struck her repeatedly. Her lips had blistered the skin that was suppose to be a light pink on her mouth is white like the rest of her face.

"What is your name?" Gon ignores the pale features and still energetically shakes her hand.

"Alysa." She replies swiftly.

"Gon, you can stop shaking her hand." Leorio reminds. The boy laughs and releases her hand as she rubs her numbed palm. "Alysa, Gon is harmless as odd as he seems to be."

"Okay." The girl nods somewhat unconvinced. The boy's cheery grin must be hiding something she cannot decipher.

"Here! Let me show you around the house!" Gon waves his hand signaling for her to follow. Alysa looks at Leorio. He quickly looks away towards where the silver-hair boy had disappeared to.

"Killua?" Leorio pokes his head into the kitchen. The Zaoldyeck assassin turns his attention away from the kitchen counter. The organized set up could only be sushi, the foreign delicacy that the Hunters were taught when they were once under the first set of exams.

"What?"

"Could you show Alysa around the house?"

"Alysa?"

"Did you not see her when you came in?"

"That girl?"

"Yeah." Leorio looks over into the living room. "I have to talk to Gon about something. Without a word, Killua washes his hands and dries them quickly before leaving the kitchen and passes Leorio without another word.

Upon seeing Killua, she can feel the veins beneath her skin begin to twitch and tighten. There is an aura about that boy that makes her feel uncomfortable that reminds her of a horror or suspense novel.

"This way." Killua leads with a bored tone. Leorio encourages her to follow as she uneasily treads behind the boy. "Bathroom there." He points to the clean washroom. "Family room here." Their footsteps and Killua's voice dies away until Leorio hears it is safe enough. Gon's grin is replaced by a confused stare.

"Why did you do that, Leorio?"

"I needed to talk to you about something. That special reason I brought her here."

"Oh!" Gon smiles and listens attentively giving the doctor his undivided attention.

"She's a survivor. Out of the seven hostages, she is the only one that escaped the building held by the Genei Ryodan."

"Genei Ryodan." Gon blinks with a familiar surprise.

A/N: I love having to display Killua's sarcasm to someone new. No, this OC does not have a God-forsaken horrible, depressing, angst-ridden past.


End file.
